Volcanic (formerly screechingsoul the animus nightwing)
This oc belongs to Screechingsoul the nightwing, you may use her without permission but you should tell me what she'll be in so i can see whatever wonderful work of art you put her in~ P E R S O N A L I T Y ---------------------------------------- *reworking* A P P E A R E N C E -------------------------------------- Blood red main scales, crimson primary scales, and red secondary scales with a pink-ish underbelly, shes about a foot taller than morrowseer. in modern times shes wearing one of those really fancy dresses you'd go to a party/wedding with but red, as well with a extremely shiny diamond necklace. D I S G U I S E S / F O R M S ------------------------------------------------------ Each of these dragons, she has murdered and taken form of when she wants to. P R I N C E S S A B Y S S Princess Abyss (Seawing) was murdered by Volcanic, and was the first dragon Volcanic had ever murdered. Princess Abyss' mainscales are Cobalt with deep blue colored gills and underbelly scales that are slightly lighter than the gill scales, Light blue glow scales, and horns and spines a color a little darker than that, with webs that are a pale dark blue. abyss did not have any type of jewerly on her before death but now she has due to volcanic, she has 3 pearl necklaces, pearls wrapped around her horns and wings. Abyss is short and can get away easy from things. in modern she still has the pearls but is wearing a long sleeved blue shirt with a darker blue skirt P H O E N I X Phoenix is a Rose gold female Skywing and died second for Volcanic, Phoenix lived as a fire-scaled dragon because her mother ran away with her when she was a little dragonet. Volcanic does not use this often unless she needs it. Phoenix is a rather large Skywing. in modern shes wearing a fire proof red jacket with jeans. of course volcanic does not like it. J A C K A L Jackcal is a dusty yellow sandwing with pale yellow mainscales, her wing membranes are a pale orange, Jackal is very skinny and has copper wires wrapped around her neck and a gold earring like Qiblis. in modern Jackal is wearing a short sleeved white button up shirt with jean shorts. volcanic doesn't really like it. P A R R O T A very colorful female rainwing that looks mostly like the Scarlet, Blue, or Spix macaw. due to Volcanic taking Parrots form, Parrot has alot of flowers strung around. Volcanic doesn't really like it though but she thinks it'll have to do. Parrot was also the mother of Colorful, in modern time Parrot does not die and Volcanic has no rainwing form. F R I G I D Frigid, as the others, is a female dragon. Frigid is a female Icewing with sleek white scales and an icy tint to her back. the spikes on her neck are a light blue, and her tail is longer than a icewings tail should be. frigid is dressed in diamonds all over, she has a diamond earring, necklace, and bracelet and diamond drapes on her wings. in modern frigid is still wearing the diamonds but with 1900-ish apparel added, an icy blue blouse and black pencil skirt. H I S T O R Y (for both universes) ------------------------ Volcanic grew a pretty spoiled life, but she was competing in being the most spoiled child in pyhirra with her brother, NightSky, due to animus magic. her sister, however, was treated like a servant along with her parents. Volcanic and her Brothers parents would do anything for them as long as they never used their magic. They were treated like kings and queens. Meanwhile, Nightmare just hated it. She eventually ran away. Ash and Starseeker were pretty sad but Volcanic demanded for them to not whine about it, so they didn't. Ash and starseeker were actually quite afraid of what they would and could do, so they never complained. When Volcanic and her Brother were around teenagers, Their parents finally stopped treating them like royalty. they refused to do anything for them. Volcanic thought they'd snap back to it after a few days but they never did. so, she murdered them when her brother was away on his turn to hunt. "SISTER! WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO?" her brother screeched as he walked through the door. "Murdered them, So?" She replied. Her brother was in tears and before Volcanic could do anything, he flew off. She didn't want to waste her magic on dragging him back so she flew off to make her own kingdom of servants, jewelery, and dragons in one universe, and a mansion with servants in it in the canon universe. she did end up murdering her sister as her sister went to visit her to see if she changed, but Volcanic never did. She had servants of all kinds, Icewings were usually the ones who served her food and rainwings weren't much of servant but more like little works of art, she removed their venom of course. she created all the fancy apparel and asked sandwings to steal as well. Dragonets of servants entertained her, If she didn't like what they did, she murdered them a left a teary mess of the dragonets parents. it was the same way in the non-canon universe. She got bored and started to leave the mansion every once and a while to go fly around. of course during those times she found dragons to murder for no apparent reason. (probably due to magic), but instead of her finding them she had the dragons brought to her in the non-canon universe. She did happen to find a lover, named Tiberium. (somehow even though shes like a giant spoiled child). They even had one single dragonet (i forgot she had one eck). They named her MysterySeeker, MysterySeeker is a once born dragonet, she didn't have any special powers of course when born, but Volcanic gave her powers because Volcanic just wanted a special little girl. truth is though, she stole the egg from a servant and transformed it into a nightwing egg. But MysterySeeker had an okay life, being treated like Volcanic did when she was young. 4 years later after that Tiberium goes missing, and Volcanic, afraid to lose anyone else for some reason, gives up on love. yes. that easily. MysterySeeker grew up to be an adult, and currently Volcanic is still on the throne in the alternate universe. (NOTE: yeah i'd like some ideas to make history better because i am NOT a writer and i suck with ideas-) Category:NightWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Characters